Secrets and Apologies
by RealityVSimagination
Summary: Malfoy's father reveals a long hidden secret and Draco is forced to change his views, house, and his entire lifestyle. CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!
1. Default Chapter

Secrets and Apologies

Chapter 1

The seventh year of Hogwarts was starting and the usual clicks gathered in their usual spots on platform 9 ¾ waiting for the train to arrive so they could find their usual seats in their usual compartments.

Draco leaned casually against a wall watching everyone as they arrived. Everything was the same but something was different. People had grown and girls were filling in. Boys were broadening out and getting taller. And he was head boy. Not a surprise, really. He had expected it. Everyone in Slytherin had voted for him and others had been either bribed or threatened into it.

Draco frowned as he fiddled with his badge trying to straiten it. His always-present insecurity was beginning to show this year. He knew he had become better looking over the summer, he could tell by the looks he was getting from the girls he had passed. But that didn't convince him. He needed to uphold his reputation, so he ceased fiddling. He watched as more people entered through the pillar and his eyes grew wide and his heart began to race as Hermione walked through.

"Man, has he changed." Thought Malfoy. His gaze flowed over her entire being as he took it all in. Her legs had become longer, her chest had filled out, her lips had become fuller, her eyes had obtained more star-like diamonds, and her hair was not longer a rat on the top of her head, but soft and luxurious as silk.

Hermione looked, feeling eyes on her and met Malfoy's gaze with an icy glare. Their eyes met and held even as people crossed the "eye's" path. She walked over to him, their gaze still held, and stopped right in from of him.

"Well mudblood, I knew you liked me but public affection? Really now." Malfoy said sarcastically, smirking.

Hermione was about to comment but her face became vacant. She just had realized how much Malfoy had changed. His hair lay scruffily and was somewhat blocking his crystal blue eyes. His shoulders had broadened and he had grown a few inches. Hermione's eyes flickered to his badge but she seemed not to have registered the fact that it was the head boy badge. They started to wander away from Malfoy until realization shown on her face and they flew back to the badge.

"No." She said, astonished

"Yup. The only bad thing is we have to share compartments, on our way there."

"What do you mean? I thought we just met there and then could separate!" Hermione's voice rose in confusion, drawing the attention of a few people standing near by.

Ron and Harry saw Hermione and Malfoy along the far wall and walked over.

"What is it with you? Can't you go bug someone else!?" Ron asked, "No, wait, don't answer that. Everyone knows you're just a big oaf that thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Excuse me, but first off, your precious "angel" came over to me, and second, I must have been really know for my oafness because I was voted head boy." Malfoy sneered.

Harry and Ron gasped. Grabbing the pin from Malfoy's shirt (which was loose because of all the fiddling with it) Ron studied it.

"Yup, 100 real." Ron mumbled to Harry. Hermione grabbed the pin out of Ron's hands and handed it back to Malfoy.

"Ron, he is head boy! He could write you up for just pulling his pin off."

Malfoy took the pin back carefully, and touched Hermione's hand in the process. Hermione jumped at the fact Malfoy had been so gentle in taking the pin back.

'No.' She thought, 'I'm just imagining it.'

Harry, who had been busy making sure Hedwig was locked up tight, gave Hermione a strange look when she jumped.

"Come on guys. Lets go find our compartment." He muttered.

"See you later, mudblood." Malfoy called after Hermione as the three turned their backs on him and walked away.

Later on the Train

Malfoy sat and waited in the head boy/head girl compartment. It was in the rules that they had to sit together. And he knew that this wasn't something she would give into so easily.

Hermione was just about to the head boy/head girl compartment. It was in the rules that they had to sit together. And she'd be damned if she let Malfoy get to her so easily.

Malfoy glanced up from his muggle book (I'm having him read in this story) as Hermione entered. His concentration was on the book so he didn't even notice as Hermione read the cover.

"From the Corner of His Eye." (GOOD BOOK!) By Dean Koontz." She read, "I didn't know you were smart enough to read." She smirked.

"Well excuse me for liking muggle novels." Malfoy said flatly, not glancing up from the book.

"Oh, muggle too. Since when did your father let you read muggle books?"

"He didn't." Malfoy said, putting the bookmark in and closing the book.

Hermione was taken aback. Since when did Malfoy not do everything he was told? She took the book out of Malfoy's hands studied the cover.

"Dean Koontz is a good author." She mumbled, handing it back to him. "This is a good book."

"You've read it?"

"Yeah, I like how he writes. It keeps you hooked."

"Same here I—," Malfoy cut himself off. Was he having a civilized conversation with a mudblood?"

Hermione looked at Malfoy. He was changing. She didn't exactly know hw, but she knew he was.

Malfoy put the book back in his bag and lied down. Looking over at Hermione, he realized he needed to get a grip. He was falling for a mudblood. His father would be ashamed. Malfoy closed his eyes and regained his tough composure.

Hermione noticed Malfoy looking at her and their eyes met and locked. Hard.

Malfoy didn't have to say anything; Hermione already knew what he was thinking.

"No." She said simply and turned her attention to the window.

Malfoy was in shock. "No" had never come out of a girls mouth before and been directed at him. For ANY reason. He sat up and used the seat (where Hermione was sitting) to rest his feet on, simultaneously bumping Hermione in the leg.

"Mudblood, move a little to the left you in the way." Malfoy closed his eyes.

Hermione glared at Malfoy and pushed his feet off the seat, and created a big thud.

"It would be in your best interest not to dot that again." Malfoy growled, placing his feet on the seat again.

"This isn't a foot rest." Hermione answered, pushing his feet off again. Instead of resting his feet on the seat, Malfoy put them on Hermione's lap.

"Excuse me!" She said, raising her voice, and becoming impatient.

"You're right, excuse you."

Malfoy's feet flew off as Hermione stood up.

"I don't appreciate being used as a foot stool!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh come on, Mud, all the girls do it." Malfoy grinned and winked.

"I'm not going to become a stupid trophy for you and your friends to joke about. You're a self-centered, high maintenance, spoiled prat! And I don't know why, in Heaven's name, any girl would ever waist one glance at you!"

By that time Malfoy had stood up and a fire was burning in his blue ice eyes.

"Take that back mudblood, or you'll regret the day you had ever been born!" The words passed through Malfoy's teeth, only audible if you listened hard. Hermione took a step closer so they were nose to nose.

"Never." She said, unable to hold her smirk in for having received such a response from Malfoy. At that very second the door opened and Ron and Harry walked in.

"What in God's name...?" Ron started, but was cut off as Crabbe and Goyle walked (or waddled) in.

Hermione and Malfoy were still nose-to-nose and hadn't looked away when either party had walked in.

"Malfoy? You needs us to do anything with these twos? Crabbe pointed at Harry and Ron.

Malfoy smirked and turned away from Hermione. A sign of unimportance on Hermione's part. Hermione, as fast and swift as she could, swung her leg and took Malfoy's legs right from under him, and punched him in the face.

Malfoy landed on the ground in a pathetic heap and a loud thud. He waited a few seconds than opened an eye, Ron and Harry were congratulating Hermione. Malfoy swung his left leg and brought Hermione onto the ground at his side. He signaled for Crabbe and Goyle to block off Harry and Ron, and sat on Hermione's stomach to keep her still.

"Purebloods will always be better than mudbloods. You just remember that." Malfoy hissed.

Hermione spat in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine other than the plot and characters that may enter and leave the story at anytime. If my stuff is stolen, I'll sue you. And trust me I need the money, I just spent it all on a chinchilla.

Malfoy woke up an hour later lying on the seat. He felt pain everywhere.

"Damn Harry Potter!" He cursed aloud. He grabbed his wand and said an incantation to fix everything.

He didn't remember much, just being blown off of Hermione and slamming into the compartment wall. He felt the train slow as the train pulled up to Hogwarts. He grabbed his bag and hurried to catch a horseless carriage. Alone, he thought about how the year might turn out. Unable to come up with anything, he turned his attention to whom he might date. Hermione floated to the surface of his brain but was shaken out. A mudblood would never be allowed to even look at him, let alone be allowed near him.

A few minutes later, Malfoy joined the rest of the 7th years at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

Malfoy heard the first years enter but didn't pay attention when they were announced. Six years of the same thing became pretty annoying after a while, although whenever he noticed his Slytherin peers clapping, he generously clapped also. His concentration was the back of a dark brown, wavy haired head. She seemed so interested in who came into their house. Or that's what he thought at first. After a while she started to look around as though she was bored. She rolled her eyes and frowned as someone else was sorted. Maybe she wasn't as goodly-goody as everyone thought. Hermione must have felt eyes on her head because she turned around. At first Malfoy could have sworn it was him she was staring at but when he realized that two owls had come through the window and that EVERYONE had turned, he decided not to draw attention to himself and he turned also.

Flit, his mother's owl, came flying over to him. A black letter in it's beak. Malfoy knew a black letter meant there had been a death in the family, but he had never received one. His parents had once received one when his father's friend had died.

Everyone was watching as another owl flew over to Dumbledore also giving him one. Malfoy felt all eyes on him as he opened the letter.

_Dear Draco, _

_Due to an unfortunate broomstick accident, your mother has passed away. She has left in your name, an entire vault full of billions of galleons, American dollars, and Euros. I will be by later this week after I talk to your grandparents about what has happened._

_Lucious_

Malfoy read the letter over again; trying to find a hidden message that told him it was all a joke. That his mother had never died. The entire Great Hall was silent, expecting him to run out of the room crying. He wouldn't give them that satisfaction. He looked around and cast an evil eye at everyone looking in his direction. The frightened 1st years turned their gazes back to their food and the rest of the students decided that was their best choice. Soon everyone had turned around and was stuffing their faces, most likely "discussing" who they though might have died.

Hermione hadn't watched Malfoy long to know that he was really hurting inside. He was trying to hide it and to everyone but Hermione, is was believable. She wasn't fooled. Behind her, she heard Patty asking Malfoy who had died.

"Piss off Patty." Malfoy said coldly.

Patty whimpered and started talking with someone else.

"Who do you think died Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"Harry, I thought you were better than that." Hermione frowned at Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

"GOSSIP YOU DIMWIT!" Hermione yelled at the confused Harry. "You know, sometimes you can be dimmer than Ron." Hermione hissed.

After supper, Hermione, Malfoy, and the prefects led the first years to their houses.

"This way everyone. Please keep up." Hermione yelled back as they approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Oreos." Hermione said, and the portrait swung open.

"Now," Hermione started, "The girl's dorms are up to my left and the boy's dorms are to my right. If you really feel the need to go into the opposite dorm…Don't. Now if you would please continue to your dorm, you trunks are already by your beds." Hermione didn't even finish before the first years began climbing the stairs. She rolled her eyes and headed towards the dorm she and Malfoy shared.

A/N: Second chapter. Sorry, I would have left an author not on my first chapter but I was just to excited to post it. Lol, well here you are, Chapter 2. Also, thanks to my first few posters on this story: Emma Laraliean and Fangirlitis you're the reason I'm posting!! Oh and just so everyone knows, if I don't get….3 more post for this chapter I wont write! Just warning you…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own the ideas, not the characters.

Malfoy entered the headboy/headgirl dorm and his jaw dropped. There were two gigantic beds, a hot tub, mini pool, two separate bathrooms, couches, and an entire bookshelf just for their books. He walked over to his trunk, which was by the left bed, and started unpacking, still in awe of how much Dumbledore had bought just for the heads. After a while he laid down on the couch, going over everything that had happened so far.

Hermione approached her dorm and hesitated to say the password.

"What's the password, Milady?" Asked a younger looking Fat Lady (and skinnier).

"Snickers."

The door swung open revealing Malfoy, asleep on the couch. Hermione entered quietly and noticed the black letter on the table and tiptoed over to it. Picking it up carefully as to not crinkle the paper and wake up Malfoy, she skimmed it over.

"Oh my God." She whispered as her hands flew up to her mouth. She backed away, and in the process tripped over a footstool and landed with a thud. Malfoy's eyes flew open, looking in Hermione's direction.

"I…uh…tripped." Hermione stammered, not realizing she still had the letter in her hand.

"Give me my letter." Malfoy demanded flatly.

Hermione stood up and brushed herself off, and reached over to hand the letter to Malfoy. Malfoy reached over to grab the letter but instead grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her close to him. They were nose to nose.

"Don't you ever go digging into my private stuff EVER again mudblood."

"I was just…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry Draco." Hermione whispered, ashamed at what she had done.

Malfoy was taken aback. 'Did she just apologize to me? And using my real name!?' Malfoy let go and sat back down, his head in his hands. "Just go."

"Excuse me, but when did you become the boss? This is my room too you know." Hermione said, becoming defensive. She didn't give him a chance to answer before she started unpacking her clothes and putting the stuff in drawers.

After they were done eating, Harry and Ron walked to Hermione's and Malfoy's dorm.

"You knock first." Ron said as they came upon the door. Harry rolled his eyes and knocked.

"Hold on." Hermione yelled from inside. A couple seconds later the door opened; but it wasn't Hermione.

"What do you want?" Malfoy asked, glaring at Harry.

"We came here to talk to Hermione." Harry replied, looking past Malfoy at Hermione.

"She's busy unpacking. I'll send her out when she's done." Malfoy began to close the door.

"MALFOY! LET THEM IN!" Hermione yelled from a separate room. Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes as he stepped back from the door. Harry and Ron stepped in, a smirk on both of their faces.

"Whoa!" Ron said looking around in amazement.

"Yeah, I know that's what I said." Hermione said as she came out of the walk-in-closet.

"We just wanted to…" Harry glanced at Malfoy, who was reclining on the couch, "Apologize. What we did was rude." He finished.

"Good. You're forgiven." Hermione said with a smile.

"We should probably go now, don't want to get in trouble the first day." Ron said with a chuckle.

"I'll see you guys later." Hermione waved as they left the room.

"They make such a good couple don't they?" Malfoy sneered

"Oh shove it Malfoy." Hermione glared at Malfoy and turned back to unpacking.

"This is going to be a wonderful year." Malfoy smirked.

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been so busy with school and Mock Trial and Driver's Ed. Anyways, hope you like the chapter, I've been trying to write it for a few months, had major writer's block. Lol, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon._


End file.
